O Children
by Amelina Lestrange
Summary: Não importava quanto tempo demorasse para que tudo isso fosse superado, Harry e Hermione ainda tinham um ao outro. Isso significava que eles tinham tudo agora - Harry Potter x Hermione Granger


**Harry Potter não me pertence;**

 **Plágio é crime!;**

 **Inspirada na música O Children, de Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds.**

* * *

 _Hey, little train! We are all jumping on_

 _The train that goes to the Kingdom_

 _We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_

 _It's beyond my wildest expectation_

Se sentia triste por Ron os ter abandonado àquela altura. Foi infantil, feio, errado. Sabia que Harry a olhava com preocupação, como se quisesse protege-la de tudo o tempo todo.

A sua paixonite por Ronald Weasley havia passado, agora precisavam se concentrar em coisas mais importantes como encontrar as outras horcruxes e destruí-las. Se sentou entre as formações rochosas e começou a presta atenção na paisagem. Estavam tão longe de casa e não podiam retornar. Estavam sendo caçados e isso dificultava muito todos os passos seguintes.

Harry queria ir a Godric's Hollow e achava isso muito perigoso, era demais e acarretaria mais problemas do que ele poderia imaginar. Sentiu o vento frio bater contra a sua roupa e agitar o seu cachecol. Já tinha contado o que tinha descoberto sobre o símbolo que encontrou no livro de contos.

O Natal estava dias mais próximo e seria duro esse ano. Viu o sol nascer enquanto pensava em tudo que estava acontecendo. Sentiu algo diferente quando Harry tentou animá-la dançando. Era uma música um pouco melancólica e viu nos olhos do amigo o quanto ele estava se esforçando para que ela melhorasse o seu ânimo. Decidiu que ele merecia que ela fizesse isso por ele, Ronald Weasley que coçasse os pêlos de um Amasso.

Fez o seu caminho de volta até a barraca e entrou, vendo Harry deitado em seu colchonete. Estavam dormindo pouco há dias e se sentia cansada, com os seus olhos pesando e bocejos saindo a todo momento. O rádio estava ligado para ouvirem as notícias, quaisquer que fossem. Se sentou no degrau tal como fazia sempre, apertando as mangas do moletom até o fim dos dedos para se aquecer. Mesmo com fogo dentro da barraca, o frio estava bastante intenso.

A música que tocou outro dia estava tocando novamente no rádio e se deixou levar pelas vozes do coral cantando ao fundo da voz masculina. Seria a sua vez de fazer algo por Harry. Se levantou e foi até onde ele estava deitado, olhando para o teto. Tocou a mão dele e viu quando saiu do seu transe sem entender muito o que estava acontecendo.

Tomou Harry pela mão e o fez se levantar. Incitou a dança, ele fez o mesmo por ela. Notou que ele estava mais distante nos últimos dias, pensativo, como que se estivesse analisando uma situação. Havia muito a ser estudado.

Passou os dois braços ao redor do pescoço dele e descansou a sua testa no ombro de Harry enquanto os pés de ambos faziam movimentos de acordo com a música. Sentiu ele abraçando a sua cintura mais forte e uma mão no seu cabelo preso, acariciando a sua nuca. Contra o seu peito, sentiu o coração do rapaz se acelerar perto do seu.

A mão que antes lhe acariciava a nuca agora percorria o seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, lhe acarinhando. Levantou o rosto e o polegar de Harry encontrou o seu lábio levemente, como que conhecendo aquele pedaço seu. Olhou nos olhos dele e estavam mais claros. Desde que estavam no segundo ano tinha notado que os olhos dele ficavam mais vivos quando o seu amigo era atingido por algum tipo de felicidade. Então ele estava feliz com algo?

Fechou os olhos se esquecendo da música no ambiente, estava completamente envolta nessa atmosfera diferente em que ambos estavam. Sentiu um roçar no seu rosto e depois lábios beijando os seus. Retribuiu o beijo intenso que Harry estava lhe empregando e conseguiu esquecer completamente de tudo que tinha em mente. Era apaixonado e sensível, como se fosse possível acontecer dos dois modos.

Depois de dar um fim ao beijo buscando por ar, olhou Harry nos olhos e notou que tinha confusão ali. Talvez ele se sentisse confuso por estar beijando a sua amiga já que era isso que Hermione era, a sua amiga. Ele soltou a sua mão e andou até sair da barraca, deixando-a sozinha para pensar sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Se sentou aonde ele estava deitado há poucos minutos atrás e tocou os seus lábios. Tinha mesmo beijado Harry, coisa que teve vontade de fazer durante o seu terceiro ano todo e não teve coragem. Pegou a varinha e acendeu uma vela perto de onde se deitaria, não queria dormir no escuro.

Quanto mais tempo Harry passava do lado de fora, mais tinha certeza que ele se arrependia do que tinha acontecido.

 **[...]**

Godric's Hollow estava fria demais. Apertou o casaco em volta do seu corpo e ofereceu o braço a Hermione. Era o primeiro contato somado à aparatação que compartilhavam desde aquela noite.

Entrou calado na barraca para que não a incomodasse. A viu dormindo com Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo, nos braços sobre a grossa manta de lã. Tinha se sentado e a observou dormir boa parte daquela noite, percebendo o que tinha feito. Tinha beijado a sua melhor amiga, a mesma garota por quem se sentia confuso desde que Ron os deixou.

Não ficou muito claro nos seus pensamentos o que lhe fez fazer aquilo, mas tinha certeza que tinha sido o melhor beijo de sua curta vida. Não se comparava ao beijo de Cho no quinto ano ou o beijo de Gina no casamento de Gui e Fleur; era mais. Foi como se tudo o que estivessem vivendo nos últimos meses simplesmente desaparecesse de sua mente e desse lugar a somente o que havia de bom no mundo.

Olhou em volta e não tinha como reconhecer algo, tinha saído de lá muito novo. Hermione tinha sugerido que tomassem Poção Polissuco, mas não achava certo. Não deveria voltar ao seu local de nascimento sendo outra pessoa.

"Harry, acredito que já seja véspera de Natal. Escute", as ruas estavam silenciosas demais para aquela época do ano, denunciando que todos deveriam estar recolhidos em suas casas, celebrando.

"Acredita que eles estejam ali, Hermione? Meus pais", a fez olhar para o cemitério ali próximo. Se sim, aquele seria o momento em que estaria racionalmente mais próximo deles.

"Sim, acredito que sim", a ouviu responder.

Andaram por entre as lápides do local, que não era muito grande, procurando algo que não tinham certeza se estava lá. Ouviu quando ela o chamou, mas estava demasiado ocupado lendo a lápide da sepultura de Lílian e Tiago Potter. A viu passar pela sua frente e se ajoelhar, conjurando uma pequena coroa de rosas brancas. Ela se pôs ao seu lado e sentiu que ela também encarava aquele pedaço de pedra inscrita.

"Feliz Natal, Hermione", disse depois de enxugar o nariz na manga comprida do seu casaco preto.

"Feliz Natal, Harry", sentiu quando a mão dela encontrou a sua naquele momento. Talvez fosse o momento para provar a si mesmo que não estava confuso.

A olhou e tocou o seu rosto, se aproximando mais ainda e beijando os lábios que sonhou em beijar novamente durante últimas noites. Estavam se beijando perante os olhos dos seus pais, que mal havia nisso? Hermione retribuía com tanta saudade ou mais, pode perceber. Pousou suas duas mãos na cintura da castanha e sentiu a imensa vontade de fugir com ela e nunca mais voltar, mesmo sabendo das consequências que isso acarretaria.

Continuou abraçado a ela depois que o beijo foi finalizado, simplesmente não queria deixa-la ir. Não a deixaria ir nunca mais como deixou naquela noite. Hermione era dele e sabia que ele era dela, se culpou tanto por ter demorado tanto tempo para perceber.

Não existia mais Gina ou Ron, eram apenas os dois agora, juntos. Sentiu a cabeça dela se apoiando no seu ombro e ouviu quando ela sussurrou que tinha alguém os observando. Olhou discretamente e reconheceu a figura.

Viu a mulher se afastar, indo em direção a uma rua qualquer, passando pela casa que um dia pertenceu aos seus pais. Aonde ambos foram assassinados por Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. E se assustou quando a viu ao seu lado, encarando-o.

 **[...]**

O retorno de Ron não havia sido fácil. Querendo ou não, já havia parado de chorar e tinha começado a se acostumar sendo somente ela e Harry até a noite em que se beijaram pela primeira vez. Depois houve a segunda e precisaram esconder isso depois que o Weasley voltou para eles.

Contou as suas angústias sobre os pais a Harry, sobre o fato de eles não poderem reconhece-la por conta do feitiço da memória. Fez piada sobre a situação, sobre como eles deveriam ficar ali para sempre, envelhecer na Floresta do Deão. Tudo isso abraçada a ele enquanto estavam sentados encostados em uma árvore. Era estranho estar assim, tinha plena consciência de que Harry estava se sentindo sozinho e ela também estava, por isso estavam como estavam. Pelo menos isso era o que dizia a si mesma toda vez que devaneava sobre ambos.

Então não demorou muito para que Harry nadasse no maldito rio congelado e tirasse a espada de dentro, sendo salvo por Ron. Contaram que tinham destruído o medalhão e que agora que possuíam a espada, tinham como destruir as outras horcruxes que encontrassem.

Sentia que Ron a todo momento tentava fazer algum movimento e o barrava antes mesmo de começar. Ainda tinha consideração pelo que quer que tivesse com Harry.

Até que decidiram pela ideia de visitar Xenofílio Lovegood. Pareceu uma boa ideia até a casa do homem ser atacada por Comensais da Morte. O pai de Luna estava desesperado, tinham levado a sua filha e usaram-no como armadilha para captura-los. Essa era a atitude desesperada de um pai pela sua filha.

Depois tudo não passou de um borrão, os momentos que ficou na Mansão Malfoy. Sentia o seu corpo doer por completo depois que Belatriz Lestrange aconteceu em sua vida. Estava deitada na cama do quarto que Gui e Fleur lhe cederam e era tarde da noite. Passou boa parte do dia dormindo e tentando recuperar um pouco das forças que sentia que tinha perdido.

Ouviu uma batida na porta do seu quarto e logo depois ela foi aberta. Fechou os olhos para fingir dormir, tudo o que não precisava no momento era que Ron fosse até ela. O tinha evitado por todo o dia, dormindo. Sentiu o colchão afundar ao seu lado e reconheceu o perfume. Abriu os olhos e colocou a sua cabeça nas pernas de Harry, esperando que ele lhe acarinhasse nos cabelos desgrenhados.

Ele não disse nada, apenas ficou ali com ela até que sentiu que ele dormiu meio sentado. Se colocou ao lado dele e deitou com a cabeça em seu peito, se aninhando em seus braços. Sentiu quando ele a envolveu e lhe beijou a testa numa tentativa de dizer que estava tudo bem naquele momento.

Acordou no dia seguinte sozinha. Em algum momento da noite Harry tinha se ido. Era o racional a se fazer, não deixar que os outros os vissem desse jeito. Sentiu um desconforto peito por isso, queria que não fosse necessária tal atitude. Mas era. Se levantou e desceu até a cozinha. Viu Harry e Ron conversando sobre o que fariam agora.

Já sabia o que fariam e não seria nada simples.

 **[...]**

Ouviu a piada de Ron sobre Gina passar seis meses sem vê-lo e logo correr para os braços de Harry. Sentiu o olhar de Hermione distante, ela estava mais quieta desde o incidente em Gringotes.

Não poderia mais, não com Gina. Não era mais por Gina que o seu coração batia forte toda vez que ouvia o nome, agora tinha certeza que era por Hermione.

Tudo tinha sido meticulosamente feito e não demorou muito para que se misturasse com os outros alunos da Grifinória que deveriam comparecer ao Salão Principal na presença do Diretor Snape. A cada passo que dava, sentia raiva por tudo o que ele tinha feito a Dumbledore.

O confrontou até que a Professora McGonagall se pôs em sua defesa, assim como os seus amigos, Gina e Hermione. Naquele momento precisava de tempo, o máximo que conseguissem. Precisava encontrar o que estava escondido no castelo e rápido. Ron e Hermione se encarregaram de buscar presas de basilisco na Câmara Secreta enquanto ele procurava o que deveria.

Depois se virou para Gina, sentindo vontade de dizer tudo o que tinha acontecido naqueles meses. Ela o olhou e disse que sabia, como se ele não precisasse dizer nada. Então percebeu o quão equivocada a conclusão da Weasley havia sido. Mais uma vez tinha provado a si mesmo que precisava conversar com ela o mais rápido possível.

 **[...]**

Tudo ainda era confuso demais, Hermione sabia. Ron havia tentado beijá-la e a sua recusa não foi bem aceita por ele. Uma recusa nunca seria bem aceita por ninguém. E a acusou de estar tendo algo com outra pessoa. Se estava ou não, aquilo não dizia respeito a ele, mas apenas a si mesma.

Depois foram a Sala Precisa e por pouco morreram por causa do Fogomaldito, destruindo o Diadema de Rowena Corvinal. Teve que assistir com o coração em pedaços Harry se entregar a Voldemort sem poder fazer nada. Chorou, era o seu Harry que estava se sacrificando por todos. E então depois percebeu que o tinha beijado na frente de Ron sem medos ou receios. Ouviu quando ele disse que a amava. Não do mesmo modo que disse nos últimos anos, dessa vez tinha sido diferente.

Não muito depois ele apareceu nos braços de Hagrid, sem vida, aparentemente. Percebia os olhares confusos e furiosos de Ron e Gina. Se eles estavam sofrendo por Harry, ela estava se sentindo mil vezes pior. Tinha visto muitos dos seus amigos morrerem. Professor Lupin, Tonks, Fred... as vidas deles junto com a de Harry.

Depois que Neville terminou de falar e tentou matar Nagini, Harry, vivo, pulou dos braços do meio gigante e tudo recomeçou até ter um fim com a morte de Voldemort.

Tinha se sentado no fundo do Salão Principal com uma caneca cheia de chá e a sua solidão. Longe de tudo e todos, apreciou os seus momentos sozinha até que ouviu o barulho de pele se chocar contra pele. Olhou para a direção que vinha e notou que Gina Weasley tinha esbofeteado Harry Potter na frente de todos. Viu que a Sra. e o Sr. Weasley nada fizeram, estavam demasiado preocupados no luto por Fred e também tinha o seu luto pelo gêmeo baderneiro.

Harry andou até ela e se sentou ao seu lado, tomando a caneca com chá das suas mãos e bebendo o líquido quente. Ron não demorou muito para se juntar a eles, se sentando envergonhado no chão. Ele pediu desculpas pelo modo como se sentiu e pediu um tempo até que se adaptasse a essa nova configuração na amizade dos três.

"Para onde você vai?", Hermione perguntou a Harry despretensiosa.

"Para onde _nós_ vamos. Vamos para o Largo Grimmauld, n. 12. Vamos para casa, Hermione. Lá também é o seu lar agora", ele falou beijando o seu rosto, antes de lhe beijar nos lábios mais uma vez durante todo aquele tempo.

Não importava quanto tempo demorasse para que tudo isso fosse superado, Harry e Hermione ainda tinham um ao outro. Isso significava que eles tinham tudo agora.

 **(O Children – Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds)**

 _Ei, pequeno trem! Nós estamos todos a bordo_

 _O trem que vai para o Reino_

 _Nós estamos felizes, mãe, estamos nos divertindo_

 _Isso está muito além da minha expectativa_

* * *

Gostaram?

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Guest:** Que bom que gostou *-* / Bom, ainda não temos continuação, mas teremos em janeiro :) (tenho muitos planos para janeiro rsrs) e espero ver você na continuação ;)

 **Lufa-Lufa Gato:** Que bom que gostou da história, estou completamente derretida! *-* você saberá em janeiro o que aconteceu depois da Batalha de Hogwarts pois a continuação está nos planos, só não consegui organizar as ideias ainda por causa das aulas e provas (tenho quatro provas essa semana, socorr) :/ / Espero ver você na continuação ;)


End file.
